iDares
by xxGoldenSnitchxx
Summary: Sam notices things are getting pretty shifty between the iCarly team. And what happens when Sam and Carly ask fans to send them dares? Will there be an end to this crazy love triangle?  Rating may change from K  to T
1. Flipped

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, just this fanfiction. iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider. Please R & R!  
**

"So, we have a little announcement for you guys," said Carly, getting closer to the camera.

"We're gonna be starting an all-new segment here on iCarly called Fan Dares!" I exclaimed. She grinned and added, "so here's how it works. You send us dares or challenges, then Sam and I will pick the best ones _during_ the show, and do them for your entertainment! Keep it clean and legal people!" Carly said seriously, pointing.

I frowned. "What's the point of _legal_ dares?" I asked in disgust.

"Sam..." said Carls. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Anyway, send us lots of dares!"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"'Till next week!"

"Later!"

"And we're clear! Great show tonight," said Freddie, handing us water bottles.

"Thanks," said Carly, taking the bottle. I swear I saw her hold the bottle there, Freddie and her fingertips just barely touching. I rubbed my eyes.

They sat down next to each other in beanie bag chairs. I joined them and opened up the water bottle.

"So, what kind of dares do you think they'll send in?" asked Freddie casually.

"I don't know..." she said slowly, staring at the dork. My mouth dropped open. _What was she doing?_

Fredward cleared his throat and looked at me. I closed my mouth quickly.

"You lookin' at me, Benson?" I snapped.

He sort of grinned and didn't respond. I narrowed my eyes. Things are getting pretty weird.

There was an awkward silence.

"Spencer said you guys could stay for dinner," offered Carly.

"Spaghetti tacos?" I asked, beaming.

"Of course," she replied happily.

"Well, I got nothin' to eat at home," I shrugged.

"Well, my mom thinks I'm going home now. You know how she is when I'm late," said Fredork.

I was about to insult him as a goodbye, when Carly interrupted. "Aww. Can't you be a little rebellious for a night?" she asked flirtatiously.

Tonight is not a normal night.

He blinked. "Uh," then he looked at me again.

"Sure, I guess."

**a/n. Thanks for reading, I know it's kind of short.**


	2. Spaghetti Tacos and Surprises

**a/n. Thank you for the reviews and story alerts! Just a quick note: Freddie and Carly are indeed acting pretty OOC (In case you didn't know, that means Out Of Character) but there is a reason for that. Just letting you know. R&R!**

We sat around Carls' table-and for the first time ever, we had nothing to say to one another. I stuffed my mouth with spaghetti taco and prayed for someone to start some kind of conversation. No one did.

Spencer ran into the kitchen, talking on his cell phone. "Yes, I am the creator of the incredible Spaghetti Taco," he said smugly. Freddie and Carly turned around and stared at him. "No way! Seriously? That sounds great. Uh huh. Alright. Tomorrow at noon. Bye."

He hung up and looked at us, his eyes bulging. "Guess. What."

"What?" we asked together.

"I was just asked on the phone to start a restaurant-featuring MY spaghetti tacos!"

"That's awesome!" Carly said, standing up.

"I know, right? And there's more: he wants me to build a sculpture of a spaghetti taco so that he can display it inside the restaurant!" He punched the air and grinned.

"Porfoct," I said, my mouth full of noodles. I was trying to say perfect.

"Yeah," said Freddie. "Truly porfoct," he said, looking straight at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"So," Carly said, walking towards her brother. "when are you starting this Spaghetti Taco Restaurant?"

"Well I have plans to see Mr. Bartoneleby at noon tomorrow, but really I've have absolutely nothing figured out," he admitted.

"'Course you don't," I muttered.

"Eat your taco!" Spencer snapped.

"Happily!" I replied, grabbing my third and taking a huge bite.

Carly giggled. "Hey, look at the time," she pointed at the clock. "Freddie, you better go before your mom calls the police," she laughed at her own joke.

"Oh yeah. Later, 'Spence," he said waving. Spencer waved as he stuffed a taco in his mouth.

"Bye Carly," he stopped where I was sitting.

"What, Benson?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Aren't you gonna insult me on the way out?" he asked.

"Nah, not when you ask for it," I said, glancing at Carly.

From that one glance I could tell she looked...jealous. I knit my eyebrows. _What's her problem?_

I looked at Freddie again. His ugly face seemed surprisingly sad. "Oh. Okay," he walked to the door when I said, "Actually, in that shirt you look like a Gibby that got covered in pesto sauce by a blind old lady."


	3. An Agreement

**a/n. I am a hundred percent Seddie. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, would I have an iCarly fanfiction? Think about it.**

Carly POV

A few months ago, I found out something that I thought would never happen in my lifetime-I had fallen in love with Freddie Benson. I'll never understand how this happened really, it just...did.

Every time he tried to ask me out, or flirt with me or something I always shot him down. Now that we're getting older I think my feelings are changing, and I don't know why. I think partly because he's really the only guy I really, really know. I mean sure, 752 guys showed up to the Groovy Smoothie to take me to the dance, but none of them felt like the right match. They all wanted Carly Shay from iCarly, the internet sensation, not Carly Shay, my best friend and deep crush since sixth grade.

An even crazier thought-I think it started when I found out that Sam and Freddie kissed. I realized I was totally overreacted about that but it hadn't occurred to me that I flipped out because I was _jealous._

When I did date Freddie it really only lasted two days.  
What blissful two days. I loved him, I really did, not just because he saved my life but because of his nerdy tech interests and his sweet personality and adorable looks.

Why, really, did he dump me then? I thought he liked me so much he would kill to be my boyfriend, then suddenly he worries about me not truly liking him back. Which I did.

But yesterday I noticed him (to my horror) _flirting with Sam._

And _I_ was trying to flirt with _him. _

"Hey Carly," said Freddie, walking into the apartment.

"Hey," I said from the kitchen. He strolled in, wearing a penny tee that read King Pudding on it.

"What's up? We don't have rehearsal today," I asked, secretly excited he came for no apparent reason.

"I wanted to talk. Just you and me," he said, looking around for Spencer or Sam.

I resisted bouncing up and down with joy.

"Okay..." I replied.

He cleared his throat uncertainly. "Yeah. Well, I like someone, and...I hoped you wouldn't feel all weird if I finally, officially asked her out."

My heart broke. _Who is this chick? It can't be...oh no. No, no, no, no, no..._

"Well who is it, then?" I asked slowly. _Not Sam. Anyone but Sam..._

He looked up and bit his lip.

He said nothing.

"This is gonna sound crazy..."

I gulped.

"Sam."

My jaw dropped. _Sam! I knew it! Oh. My. God._

"Why Sam!"

I was the one who treated him with respect. I was the one who really cared about him, the one who didn't pull pranks on him all the time and call him a different insulting nickname everyday and the one who...loved him.

"Um..." he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "So I guess it would be too weird?" he looked disappointed. "Whatever. She'd probably slap me until there's nothing left if I asked her out anyway."

I frowned. _That wouldn't be good._

"What if you pretended to like me again? And I would flirt back? Then Sam would get jealous." I asked suddenly.

He knit his eyebrow, considering it. "No, no. She might get the wrong idea, and think we're dating."

"Yeah, but think about it, you need to make her jealous before you actually ask. Like you said, if you asked her now, she would...I don't know what she'd do."

He thought for a moment, then said, "So you want me to make her like me? Make her jealous? Then ask her out?"

_I'd rather he didn't ask her out at all but..._

"Yeah."

"Okay," he agreed.

"Deal."

**a/n. Finished! Well that took a long time to write...like three hours all together! So much revising and editing. **

**That was so hard because I'm not a Creddie writer...as you might have guessed. Please, please review!**


	4. The Freddie Way

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly. **

**Hey hey iCarly fans! Enjoy chapter 4!**

Freddie POV

Why did I like Sam? _How_ could I like Sam? It was the strangest and embarrassing thing to admit, even to Carly,

I just want to drop the stupid games, the insults and fake hatred the two of us have been hiding behind since the seventh grade.

I feel like every time she pushed me away, I wanted her more. Whenever she claimed we weren't friends, I wished she liked me.

_Flashback_

"_But you know Sam, I think of you and me as really good friends," I said, hiding the anxiety in my voice. _

"_Apparently I haven't caused him enough physical pain!" she said. Everyone laughed and smiled at her joke. What I said was all just a BIG JOKE to her. _

We've been through so much together that it's hard _not _to grow close to her. Sure, back in seventh grade we could ignore each other, only looking at the other person to insult them.

But people change and grow, and there's nothing we can do to stop it.

So if I want Sam to be my girlfriend, I've got to be a little strategic.

Now _that's _the Freddie Way.

**Sorry, not my best but I'm kind of distracted by iStart a Fan War right now! Review!**


	5. What if Ribs Can't Cure the Pain?

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

**Enjoy!**

Sam POV

I pulled out a steaming bowl of chili from my locker. I inhaled the delightful aroma and grinned. Momma loves her delicious chili.

Benson walked in and started to open his locker door. He stood up and looked straight at me. "Hey, Sam," he greeted with a crooked smile, leaning against Carly's locker.

I ignored him and closed the microwave door.

"So guess what? Carly I were in the lobby this morning, talking about that time when I, you know, saved her life. And then we realized we still liked each other and all, and now," he pointed at himself. "I am no longer single." Freddie smiled smugly.

I slammed my locker door and turned to face him.

I would've punched him, but he looked pretty afraid already.

"Look, _Benson, _I don't know _what _you're up to, but don't think I haven't noticed you acting all stupid with me. Like, more stupid and nerdy than normal, dork. So lay off,"

"What are you talking about? All I said was that I'm dating Carly!" he protested.

"Whatever."

"Sam, I, I have to tell you something."

Before I could respond, Carly walked up behind Freddie and put her head on his shoulder. "Hey," she said. Suddenly she turned around him, grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

Speechless, I shoved a spoonful of chili in my mouth. Four awkward seconds of silence later, Carly let go of him and ruffled his hair. "I gotta get to Biology. See you at lunch," she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him quickly, once again.

She hurried up the stairs and walked with Wendy to class. Freddie touched his lips, his eyes still wide and confused. He looked at me, and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Staring at me one day and makin' out with Carly the next, aren't ya?"

He was frozen, looking shocked and disappointed and angry at the same time, his face looking uglier than ever. I shoved him and walked away, stuffing my face with chili as I left.

Freddie POV

Needless to say, the "Freddie Way" was a complete failure.

It was lunch, and I was waiting for Carly outside on the grass, under a tree.

Carly appeared, wearing a huge grin on her face. "Is Sam with you?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"Oh. Okay," she said, sounding disappointed. "So how was my act today? I thought I was pretty good girlfriend. I mean, faker. I mean, faker girlfriend, uh, fake girlfriend," she rambled. "Oh, I talk too much when I'm around you. I mean, because you're so comfortable to talk too, you know? So easy to be around, oh…I should shut up now." Carly leaned closer to me, her face suddenly filled with concern.

"What's the matter, Freddie? Why are you so quiet?"

I groaned. "Did you _see_ the look on Sam's face?"

"No! My eyes were closed, after all, and gosh, I wish I could've seen her face. Oh, it must have been priceless, I-"

"You can see it now. She's over there," I interrupted, pointing in Sam's direction. She was sitting with some other rebel looking kids, glaring straight at us.

"God," whispered Carly. "She looks furious."

"Trust me, you have no idea," I replied. "after you left, she shoved me so hard I heard something crack."

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said curtly, pushing her hand off. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I…I don't want to pretend to be your boyfriend anymore."

She scooted backwards. "But…why?"

"I…have spent the whole time I've known Sam just…playing around. It was all just a big joke to her. The way she just pushes me around and calls me names and stuff. Look, I want this to be serious. Like, completely honest and open and all that. I don't want to make her jealous so she'll like me," I leaned back farther into the tree. "Sorry, Carly. The deal's off."

She looked close to tears for some reason.

"Freddie…I'm doing this for you. So you don't get hurt."

I shook my head. "I appreciate the thought, but no thanks."

"You know, Freddie? Sam looks like she's ready to kill you right now," she snapped, her tone of voice suddenly changing.

She scooped up her lunch tray and stood, and with one final disapproving glance, she left.

Sam POV

I wanted to murder that kid. Rage clawed through me, and I wasn't sure why. But there was also…sadness. Something like depression, or that achy feeling I get when I had already eaten all the fried chicken but was still hungry.

"Sam? What up?" someone at my table asked.

"Nothin'. I'll be right back," I mumbled, picking my backpack.

I ran across the pavement and hid behind the gym wall. Ripping an emergency pack of ribs from my backpack, I sat against the wall and started to cry.

_Stop! Pucketts don't cry. _

But instantly I thought of perfect little Melanie. She probably cries all the time.

_And yet, _I thought. _she probably gets all the guys she wants. Including Freddie._

Tears stained my cheeks. I sunk my teeth into the hot ribs, trying to bite away the pain that killed me.

Was there a way to kill the pain?

The worst part about it was that I didn't understand where it had come from. The second I heard he and Carly were back in love, something had just…cracked.

How could I possibly be jealous of Carly for that? Nothing changed.

I woke up this morning hating Freddie for trying to flirt with me yesterday, and look at me now.

I rubbed away the tears and threw the rib bone on the floor.

There was nothing I could do about the pain.

After all, if ribs can't cure it, what can?

**a/n. So, what'd you think? Behold, the longest chapter I have ever written for Fanfiction! It took a long time to write, as well. I mean once I started typing I couldn't stop! Please, PLEASE review!**


	6. A Text

**Disclaimer: Please. Just think about it.**

**a/n. I'm addicted to this story. :) As always, read and review.  
**

Hey guys,

Just sending out the normal text to remind you about iCarly tomorrow. There was no rehearsal because of the dares thing. Just a reminder.

Look I know we haven't talked for a week. But we ALL have to come do the show tomorrow. Please. For iCarly?

Let's just come and do the show and be done with it.

Show up for iCarly at five 2morrow.

Carly

**a/n. I realize it's very short. I promise chapter 7 will be much longer.**


	7. 5:00

**A/N: I love winter break because I have time to do what I like…like writing! (And sewing, and sleeping and watching T.V, haha!)**

**Disclaimer. Sigh….please. You have a brain. You can figure this out.**

Carly POV

I closed my email and glanced at the time on my computer. 4:57.

Still not five. No one said I had to be there three minutes early. I had butterflies in my stomach. I swiveled around in my spinning chair. I took a shuddering breath, ashamed of myself for feeling this way about my best friends.

I hate that things change.

Freddie POV

I took a break from my Bio homework and stretched. I looked at my Galaxy Wars alarm clock and groaned. 4:57. Great. Biting my lip, I saw a picture of the three of us at the iWeb Awards in Japan. Next to it was a framed picture of Carly, and then the iCarly logo. I gulped.

Only three minutes left to avoid the inevitable.

Sam POV

"Thanks for taking me, Mom," I said, unbuckling my seat belt.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, smirking. "I ain't such a bad mom, now, huh?"

I looked her in the eye and smiled. "Yup." I shut the door and watched her drive off, the car swerving and almost slamming into a truck.

I almost laughed. Then I remembered where I was going,

To see Carly and Freddie. To do iCarly for millions of people. It felt like years since I'd seen them. But it had only been a week since we spoke. I had tried my hardest to forget about everything that happened. No luck so far. I checked my phone. It was 4:58.

I pushed open the glass doors and stepped inside the lobby.

Carly POV

It was only 4:58. _There's still plenty of time_, I thought to myself. I stared at every inch of my room. Everything reminds me of them, like that little boat in the coffee table.

"_Can I drive the little boat around your coffee table?" asked Freddie eagerly."_

"_Yeah," I replied. "do you want to wear the captain's hat?"_

"…_yes."_

But I'm still mad at him.

And there was the Gummy Bear chandelier.

Then I thought of the Gummy Bear lamp that burned down my old room.

Then I thought about when my room burned down.

"_Come here, kid," said Sam._

_I cried in her shoulder._

"_If you want, you can stay with me and my mom," she offered._

The thought made me cry harder, but really I was grateful for Sam.

But now I'm jealous of her.

Freddie POV

4:59. There wasn't any time left to procrastinate. It was time to leave. An anxious feeling tugged at my stomach. With a sigh, I got up and left my room. "Mom, I'm gonna do iCarly," I called. She set down her knife and started a lecture. "Fredward Benson! How many times do I have to tell you that those freaks will corrupt-"

She was cut off by the slam of the door.

Sam POV

It was raining, but I didn't wipe my shoes on the rug, as usual.

"HEY! WIPE YOUR FILTHY SNEAKERS!" screamed Lewbert. I ignored him and continued walking. I took out my phone. 4:59. Shuddering, I lifted my hand and slowly hit the "up" button for the elevator. I gulped as I heard the cheery "ding" and the metal door swinging open. I stepped inside. The shaft jerked up, pulling me towards fate.

Carly POV

5:00. There wasn't an excuse to hang around here anymore.

Reluctantly, I stood and headed for the door.

It's time to do the show.

iCarly.

I walked onto the stairs. I continued on down, listening to every thump of my foot against the step.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I really wanted to run back up the stairs. The situation that happened a week ago had ruined iCarly.

What will happen to iCarly if we keep going on like this?

I found myself on the last step. I looked up. He stood at the doorway. She stood next to the elevator.

It was silent.

Sam POV

The elevator beeped again and opened. I felt like I was home again. I saw the same old couch, and Spencer's sculptures.

Then I saw them.

Freddie POV

The door wasn't locked, as usual. I stepped in a little and looked around. It felt like I had been gone for so long. Everything felt familiar.

Everything was familiar, of course, except for the cold, tense atmosphere that hung in the air.

**a/n. I'm so sorry…All this filler chapter was about was them walking to the Shay living room. Plus their thoughts and all that. I wanted to end in a cliff hanger though, my specialty, heehee. Even though it wasn't so action packed I hope you enjoyed it, or want to know what happens next. ****J Read+Review!**


	8. Sam Holds Us Together

**A/N: I am on a roll**! **Two chapters on one night! (Maybe even three!) If you didn't look, I changed Genre 2 from Friendship to Drama because this story is taking a HUGE turn.**

**Enjoy! **

Carly POV

"So," I said sharply.

"So," repeated Freddie.

None of us moved.

"Well, we better get upstairs," I said.

They nodded and headed upstairs.

Even _I_ hadn't been in the studio for a while. I hated how it felt weird to be back in it.

Freddie went back to his nerd cart to get ready.

Sam tried not to look at me. Suddenly she turned around and asked, "hey, where's Spencer?"

I shrugged. "Spencer? Oh, I don't see him much anymore. He's always working on stuff for the restaurant. As long as he's home by 11:00, he goes wherever he needs to."

Then I looked up and saw Freddie, Sam, and the studio.

How could I say that I don't see Spencer anymore? He's always supposed to be at home, building sculptures and being all weird.

Spencer was doing actual business work. He was becoming…normal.

And I just stood there and watched it happen in one week.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam. I snapped out of that thought and nodded.

"So do you have the dares with you?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," I pointed at the huge brown bags that had every single dare fans sent us. " All the dares were specifically addressed to each of us on the envelopes, so I separated them into three bags with our names on them."

"Good," said Freddie, typing quickly into his PearBook.

I couldn't hold in my thoughts anymore.

"Guys."

They looked at me.

"We need to talk about what happened."

No one spoke.

"C'mon, you guys. Maybe we should just…forgive and forget?" I suggested.

By the looks of their expressions, forgiving and forgetting was _not _on the agenda.

"Please?"

"Maybe we should just…hold that thought. We can see how today goes, and if we're still mad at each other than will figure something out. I mean maybe we aren't as mad as we think. Maybe we'll just naturally forgive and forget. You never know," Freddie said hopefully.

"I guess he's right," Sam said after a moment of silence.

I bit my lip, but I agreed.

"Okay then. Let's make some sort of truce. We'll treat each other with utmost respect. No more, no less. Deal?" Freddie asked.

Sam and I nodded.

"Well, the show is starting," he picked up his camera and started counting. "in 5,4,3,2 ..."

"Hello people! I'm Carly!" I exclaimed.

"And I'm Sam," said Sam.

"And this is clearly,"

"iCarly!"

We smiled, but it wasn't quite like the smiles on our other shows.

"Now as you all know, Sam and I asked you guys to send us dares last week," I said.

"Now this week, we're gonna do them for you live! Here we have a three giant bags full of the many dares you sent us," said Sam, pointing at the bags.

"and now all three of us, so including our tech producer Fredweird, are going to pick a random dare out of our bags."

We walked towards the bag on top of the iCarly car.

"Switch to the V-Cam, Freddie," I said.

Freddie came and joined us.

We lined next to the bags and each pulled out a folded piece of paper. Then we got in another row.

"Now, we're all going to open our papers at the same time," said Sam.

"Ready," I said.

"Set,"

"Open!"

I opened mine. My jaw dropped.

I looked at Sam and Freddie. They seemed to feel the same way.

Freddie was paralyzed.

Why would they send this?

Then, suddenly, Sam started to cry. Hard. On the INTERNET.

This was so un-Sam that _I _wanted to cry.

Freddie was still frozen. He looked like he wasn't even breathing.

Apparently I was the only one who could keep my cool about this.

"I don't know which one of you sent all of these," I said pointing to the papers in Sam and Freddie's hands. I walked closer towards the camera, getting angrier by the second.

"You've made Sam _cry_, and Freddie is like, paralyzed!" I shouted.

"I don't know who you are, or if there's more than one of you, but one thing is for certain," I paused. "whoever you are, you're a real jerk."

"We're signing off," I said. "maybe forever."

I glared one last time at the camera, then turned it off.

I looked at my letter again.

_Dear Carly, _

_I dare you to make out with Freddie._

I shuddered.

"What do yours say?" I demanded. Sam didn't answer, still crying.

Freddie didn't reply either. He just stared. "Snap out of it, you guys!"

Freddie, still shaken up, said, "I didn't…I didn't think…'

I grabbed Freddie's paper and read it.

_Dear Freddie:_

_I dare you to make out with Sam._

Next was Sam.

_Dear Sam,_

_I dare you to make out with Freddie!_

Now that was no surprise. But there was more. So much more.

_I'm sure you know how, your mom probably does it with her many boyfriends right in front of you. And you've made out with Freddie before, anyway. _

_I know much more than you think, Samantha Puckett. I'm much more dangerous than you can ever be. Do you want to know who I am? _

_Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough._

"Oh my God," I gasped. "How could they possibly know about those things?"

Sam was still weeping.

Then I realized _Sam _was _afraid. _

And I think that was what scared her most.

Immediately I took Sam into my arms and let her cry for once. Freddie joined into the group hug. We were all afraid together.

There was one good thing about this, though.

One.

We forgave and forget. Here, in each other's arms, we were friends again.

Three against one threat.

And yet, it seemed utterly hopeless.

Because this jerk really does know everything. He knows that Sam holds us together, that she's our protection. If Sam is breaking down we are _all _crumbling to pieces.

We're _so_ screwed.

**a/n: Oooooh! Did you guys see that one coming? Tell me what you think!**

**Good? Bad? Ugly? The only way you can let me know is by REVIEWING!**


	9. AN: A Question for You!

**a/n.**

…**.Okay. **

**Hello….**

**it's been a while….**

**this is awkward….**

**I have returned after a long break from this story.**

**So as you all probably remember, I haven't updated for like four and half months…sorry about that. I went back on this website and I found out that I missed writing these stories.**

**But here's the thing: I felt kind of…stuck. The day after I read the newest chapter, "Sam Holds Us Together" I realized I didn't like it. It wasn't the direction I meant to go, it ruined my other ideas, yeah. So here's my question: Is it okay with you guys if I delete that chapter and rewrite it? I'll try to get the new, edited version up in like two days. Or would that be really confusing and weird? **

**PLEASE **_**PLEASE PLEASE **_**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Review, or PM me, just let me know if that's okay with you or not! **

**Thanks so much! You guys are awesome! Please respond to this, okay bye! **


End file.
